Algo
by rbensach
Summary: Ayer estuve cuidando a mi prima pequeña que es fan de JONAS. Después de ver su película, algunos de los capítulos y uno de sus discos. Me propuso escribir un fancition entre las dos, espero que os guste.


"Nick" grita Macy desde el fondo del pasillo, él se gira hacia la dirección donde ha escuchado su nombre para ver a la pequeña morena sonreír y hacer una señal con la mano para que vaya donde se encuentra. Él niega con la cabeza mientras se gira hacia sus hermanos mayores "Luego os veo chicos". Ellos asienten con la cabeza y se van hacia la salida dejando el pasillo de la institución vació.

Nick camina hacia Macy, cuando esta tan solo a unos metros de ella. Macy tira de Nick dentro de una de las aulas, cierra la puerta tras de sí, y pasa las manos por los hombros haciendo caer la bolsa del chico al suelo. Nick se sorprende por su reacción, abre la boca para hablar pero Macy rápidamente se la tapa con la suya.

Macy besa a Nick con fervor reclamando sus labios, abre la boca ligeramente y espera paciente como la lengua de Nick investiga por sus labios y su boca. La falta de aire les obliga a separarse, Macy tira de Nick apretando su cuerpo contra el de él sin dejar un espacio. "No sabes cuanto tiempo he querido hacer eso desde que hemos llegado a Jersey"

Macy apega sus labios al cuello de Nick y comienza a chupar una determinada zona, entre nuca y la clavícula. "Macy" consigue decir Nick, trata de alejar un poco el cuerpo de la morena pero es inútil, ya que Macy practica muchos deportes y físicamente es más fuerte que Nick.

Macy lleva sus manos a la camiseta y tira de ella por encima de la cabeza. "Macy" vuelve a decir Nick con el corazón desbocado, esta es la primera vez que ve ha una mujer sin camisa y se siente emocionado y ligeramente mareado. "No te preocupes Nick. No llegaremos muy lejos" dice juntando sus cuerpos otra vez y besando su boca con lujuria y urgencia.

Nick vacila con las manos antes de colocarlas en la cadera de Macy y tirar de ella subiéndola a una de las mesas del aula. "Macy eres hermosa" dice volviendo a juntar sus labios con los de ella y deleitarse de su beso. Macy suspira suavemente cuando siente los labios de Nick en su cuello y arquea la espalda apegando más su cuerpo.

Las manos de Macy están en el culo apretado del joven cantante que esta saboreando su cuello. Macy aprieta el culo haciendo saltar un poco a Nick. "Nick" dice mientras separa su cuerpo únicamente para sacar la prenda que le impide tocar la piel de su pecho.

Macy acaricia el pecho desnudo de Nick y disfruta de la sensación de su piel suave bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Juega con el dedo índice desde su clavícula hasta su hombro, por el costado de sus costillas y marca cada abdominal que tiene en estomago.

Las manos de Nick van de su cintura a su cadera haciendo círculos ligeramente en ella, con la otra mano acaricia su muslo derecho arriba y abajo suavemente, cada vez más cerca de su entre pierna mientras la besa apasionadamente, Macy jadea cuando se separan. Se puede sentir la lujuria y el deseo entre ambos adolescentes.

"Macy, creo que deberíamos parar" dice el joven mirando hacia el aula antes de posar la vista fija en el pecho de Macy, ella sonríe sutil y acaricia el pelo de Nick antes de besar su boca con la suya. Macy desliza suavemente su mano por debajo de la cintura de Nick. Hasta llegar a…

"Corten" dice el director de la nueva temporada de JONAS y JONAS L.A, haciendo saltar a Nick. Nicole mira hacia Nick quien parece un poco distraído por sentir su piel en sus dedos. Pocas son las ocasiones que Nick, Joe y Kevin (Kevin ya lo hace más a menudo ya que esta casado [o eso es lo que quiero pensar]) pueden sentir determinadas zonas la piel de las chicas debido a su promesa, la cual ahora mismo Nick se arrepiente de hacer.

Quería tocar, acariciar, besar, sentir, oler, chupar, comer y rozar el cuerpo de Nicole Gale Anderson. La deseaba tanto en este preciso instante. Nick siente una gota de sudor correr por la sien que se la quita con el dorso de la mano lo más rápido posible. Y también puede notar como su umbría se dilata y se pone dura.

Nicole se separa del cuerpo de Nick y coge el pequeño albornoz que hay junto a una silla, poniéndoselo y haciendo un nudo en su cintura. "Ha sido increíble, chicos. Por un momento he pensado que había lujuria en sus ojos" dice una chica que pasa una esponja por la cara de Nick retocando ligeramente el maquillaje. Nick coge la camisa del suelo y se la pone.

Nicole sonríe hacia la chica quien lleva la ropa que se tiene que poner para la siguiente toma. A unos metros de distancia una mano se posa en el hombro de Nick "¿Estas bien, bro?" pregunta un de los hermanos mayores. No estando seguro si puede hablar, asiente con la cabeza antes de caminar al siguiente escenario.


End file.
